In many situations, the need exists for a table or other structure for creating a support surface at a desired height and orientation. For example, a table that forms a writing surface should be at a height between the waist and the chest and should be substantially horizontal. However, it may be desirable for a stand for a computer monitor to form a support surface that is angle with respect to horizontal.
In many situations, then, tables are made adjustable to allow an angle of a work surface to be adjusted in relation to a reference surface. For example, a draftsman's table comprises a leg structure that defines a reference plane and a work surface that is adjustable relative to the reference plane.
The present invention relates to table structures that allow adjustment of a working surface relative to a reference plane. The present invention has particular significance in the context of forming a work surface over a steering wheel, and that application will be described in detail herein. However, the present invention has broader application to other environments requiring an adjustable table system. Accordingly, the scope of the present invention is defined by the claims appended hereto rather than the following detailed description.
In motor coaches, space is at a premium. In addition, the driver and passenger seats of motor coaches are designed for prolonged sitting and thus are very comfortable. Accordingly, it is common to use the cab of a motor coach as an "office" when the motor coach is parked.
Commonly, a temporary work surface is provided for use with the seating surfaces formed by the driver and passenger seats. This temporary work surface is formed by a rigid member or panel that defines the work surface and is attached, using a variety of means, to the steering wheel of the motor coach. Such temporary work surfaces provide a stable, flat surface that is supported at generally the right height to form a desk or writing surface. Because the steering wheel is often not completely horizontal, the rigid panel is often pivotably connected at one end to the steering wheel, and braces are provided to lift the other end such that the working surface is substantially horizontal.
The prior art temporary work surfaces of which the Applicant is aware are generally complex, relatively expensive mechanical devices that are dedicated solely for use as a temporary work surface supported by a steering wheel.
The need thus exists for improved, cost effective systems and methods of forming an adjustable work surface that may be used, as one example, for form a desk surface in the cab of a motor coach.